tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Waterton
Great Waterton, Island of Sodor |year_opened = 1955 |managed_by = *North Western Railway *Sodor Tramways |lines = * Stepney's Branch Line * The Main Line |no_of_platforms = 2 |previous = Bluebell Valley |next = Vicarstown }} Great Waterton is an old town, situated deep in the forests north of the Skarloey Railway. Once the main town and rail hub of Sodor, Great Waterton was abandoned, but was rediscovered by Thomas and restored to its former glory. The station connects to the North Western Railway via Stepney's Branch Line and a spur of the Main Line. History ''Thomas & Friends'' Great Waterton received its name from the water works in the town, which supplied water to all the towns of Sodor. When the first steam engines came to work on Sodor, they lived at this town. The town was served by Sodor Tramways, which supplied the coal and water to the town and water works. Overtime, the waterworks and tramway was closed, and people began moving to the other towns of Sodor. Great Waterton was left abandoned and largely forgotten about by the people of Sodor, until Thomas discovered the town when he was trying to take a shortcut to the Wharf. To celebrate Sodor Day, Sir Topham Hatt decided to have the town restored. All the engines of Sodor and the Sodor Construction Company helped with the reconstruction of the town, and by Sodor Day, the town was restored and reopened to the public. The tramway also came back into business, operated by Flora. The town has a water wheel on display, which was brought to the town by Edward. The Sodor Construction Company also helped to erect a bandstand, which is located in a park behind the town. Places in Great Waterton * Great Waterton Station, the railway station for the town. The station has two platforms, one shorter than the other, a green footbridge and a small station building. * Great Waterton Sheds, the engine sheds where the first engines of Sodor used to rest. The shed was restored for Thomas, who was staying in the town during the reconstruction of the town. * The Water Works, which supplies water for the town and other places on Sodor. The water works has several buildings which house the steam engines that pump the water, and a huge standpipe. * Waterton Butcher's * P.L. Groceries * Timothy's Tailors * Sodor Sweets * Reeves & Tola Cycleshop * Ben's Books * Waterton Post Office * Ed's Garage Appearances Television Series= , Double Trouble , Time for a Story , A Blooming Mess , Thomas and the Runaway Kite and Snow Tracks * 'Series 14' - Pingy Pongy Pick Up , Charlie and Eddie , Diesel's Special Delivery , Thomas in Charge , Being Percy , Thomas and the Snowman Party , Merry Misty Island , Jitters and Japes and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads and Chucklesome Trucks Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * The Great Discovery - There's a Job for Everyone, Where, oh Where is Thomas?, Engine Roll Call and Thomas, You're the Leader }} Trivia * When filming, the green railway bridge running over the entrance to the town did not have track placed on it as it was not intended to be seen on camera. * In the book adaption of the special, the town was abandoned because the springs there were drying up. * The set for Great Waterton used for the model series is now on display at Drayton Manor. * Three of the buildings in the town are based on buildings from the Beamish Museum in County Durham, England (Waterton Butcher's, P.L. Groceries and Reeves & Tola Cycleshop). * Posters that feature Great Waterton can be seen at Knapford, Maithwaite and Maron as of the CGI series. Merchandise * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway * LEGO * Mega Bloks * Plarail * Hornby he:גרייט ווטרטון pl:Wielkie Wodnikowo ru:Великий Уотертон Category:Stations Category:Inhabited areas Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:Stepney's Branch Line Category:The Main Line Category:Buildings Category:Television Series-only locations Category:Villages